rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heraclio
Heraclio is a former knight and the main antagonist of Justin and the Knights of Valour. Appearance Personality Heraclio was once one of the finest knights in Justin's home kingdom, but when the King died in battle and the heartbroken Queen outlawed knights hoping it would end the violence. Heraclio turned against the throne, declaring that Justin's father Reginald, the queen's chief advisor, was betraying them and sapping the power from the queen. He tried to kill him, but Justin's grandfather, the great Sir Roland took him on. Roland defeated Heracilo but in a moment before killing him he hesitated as such Heraclio managed to take Sir Rolands own sword and kill him with it, he then stole the sword and escaped. He was banished from the kingdom, Heraclio again to plot his return so he could seize the crown. Returning several years later, he sent his trusted followers to liberate criminals from prison to build his army. Brining them to him he brought them into his forces and promised to them revenge against the law that had imprisoned them and wealth, if they followed him. He then began teaching them how to fight, turning them into a proper army, to use to invade. However as he was running low on gold he decided to follow his follower Sota's plan to kidnap Lara, the daugther of a very rich family, thus holding her for a high ransom. Sota and his brothers fail, but Heraclio gets Lara when the dimwitted and greedy imposter of a knight Sir Clorex brings her to him, hoping to get a cut of the money. Heraclio plays along, knowing that Clorex is a fraud, he secretly orders his men to kill him. But they are distracted by Justin and Talia arriving to save Lara. After the two manage to defeat Sota and his brothers, Heraclio calls for Justin to join him claiming he is in the right and is trying to bring back the knights. But Justin refuses, so Heraclio sets his Army on the pair. However the army is scared off when Butcher (an old knight, who taught Justin, and was Sir Rolands best friend) arrives with Gustav (a crocodile mechanically fitted to simulate a dragon, designed to train young knights). Heraclio and Butcher duel, but Heraclio comes out on top and fatally wounds Butcher. Justin then takes Heraclio on himself, the two's fight carrys on back into Heraclio's tower. Heraclio manages to lead the fight, trying to kill Justin. However Justin manages to gain the upperhand forcing him back onto a platform leading to watermill over a waterfall. Dropping Sir Rolands sword, Justin takes it up, he then tosses Heraclio his own. The two continue to duel, Justin however manages to defeat Heraclio and holds him at sword point. Heraclio once again tries to convince Justin to join him, claiming they both want the same thing, but Justing refuses. Taking advantage of Justins mercy, Heraclio throws dirt in his face and punches him back onto the mill turbine. Walking forward he tries to deliever the final blow to Justin. But Justin grabs him and pulls him down. Heraclio manages to steady himself, but his crown falls of his head, he tries to grab it but looses his grip and falls apparently to his death. Powers and Abilities Heraclio possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. Weapons Heraclio wields two swords, the one he carried as a knight and the one that he had taken from Sir Rolands, when he killed him. He had lost Rolands' sword when it was reclaimed by Sir Rolands' grandson, Justin. Role in the Crossover To make sure that he and his army achieve his goal, he joined forces with Mandrake, Drago Bludvist and Pitch Black; so their armies could assist him and doddle their numbers. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Sota Sota is one of Heraclio's fateful followers. Justin Talia Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased